First to Leave
by Looly
Summary: [RoxasxNamine oneshot] We sit here every day thinking that it will all rebuild itself. But it won't. And when you finally see that, you’ll stop coming.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, foo's!

* * *

**First to Leave**

By Valaina Surion

"Do you miss her sometimes?" From the darkness, he could hear her voice. She was the only person left for him to hear.

"Who?"

"_Her_." Insisted the voice. Words fluttered smoothly from his companion's lips, and it took him a moment to realize she was teasing him. _Teasing_ him.

"I guess. Do you miss _him_?"

The corner of his eye could see her twitch; it was light, quick, and soon after masked with her common air of serenity. A sigh. Oh, why should _he_ feel guilty for shoving her own medicine down her throat? He rolled his eyes and let out his own frustrated sigh.

"Yes. I do. You miss him too, though, right?"

Counter-attack. He crossed his arms. The frail blonde beside him was winning the battle.

"I still don't remember him clearly."

"…Oh."

Of course, he did remember. She knew better. He knew that she knew better. She probably knew that he knew that she knew better. Momentary dizziness from the thought kept him from responding, until finally the pause had been too long. Conversation: finished.

They both came to a silent agreement—lock away the sad memories, and if one should stumble upon the other's secret, forget it was ever there to begin with. Thinking about such things hurt too much.

Cautiously, he turned to look at her. Etched into her features was a look of—aggravation? Deep thinking, he decided to label it. For some reason, she seemed like the sort of girl who would get huffy and sigh at him repeatedly until he apologized, if she were angry. Or perhaps a serious case of the silent treatment? Upon further study, he soon came to the conclusion that his fellow Nobody never did get angry; she was entirely forgiving, if one only asked to be forgiven. And if one didn't…

…He wondered if anyone ever stayed angry with her long enough to find out.

After much more deliberation, he found that he would never find out how she acted if scorned. He waved the surrender flag. "Were you two close?"

…

"I suppose you could say we were. We never spent time together like you and I, that's for sure." She smiled. "But he was kinder to me than…"

Silence. They both knew of the people she dared not clarify.

"And yours?"

"She was a friend," He whispered. "It hurts to think that she'll never remember me."

In understanding, she nodded. "Yes. I suppose that is what makes this the worst." She closed her eyes, tracing her fingers through the sand. In her mind she could see beautiful patterns, wishing dearly to be expressed; beneath her fingertips, she saw not a trace of her existence.

If only things were different.

"You won't forget me, will you?" Her body slumped, and she began to lean to the side. Finally, her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. He was a nice friend. That was all she wanted and needed: companionship.

He smirked. "I won't forget you. You'll probably forget me, though."

"Never!"

"One day you'll start seeing things differently and you'll see how useless it is to keep coming back here. We sit here every day thinking that it will all rebuild itself," He said as he closed his eyes. "But it won't. And when you finally see that, you'll stop coming."

Why did he say things like that? She hated hearing the truth.

"Well then, why do you still come?"

Answer! She found a pout on her lips, a rare expression, but she was annoyed with his moodiness and long silences amidst conversation.

"Because…"

He lowered the shoulder upon which her head rested awkwardly, so as to make his partner more comfortable.

"Because why?"

"…I'd rather it be me to return and sit alone, and you be the first to leave."

Two teenagers closed their eyes, wondering when such a day would come.

* * *

O, the angst! I dunno if Namine seems the pouty type, but Roxas always seemed to be a depressing kid. His eyes were squinty in that "I'm thinking really mature things for my age" sort of way. But not happy thoughts, apparently.Poor burdened boy...Unlike Sora who's Mr. Happy Dancing Sunshine Boy.And who prefers wondering what Santa got him for Christmas.

Ah well. I have a love for angsty/fluffy one-shots, so pardon if I just mutilated everyone's two favorite Nobodies (excluding dear Axel).


End file.
